Learning to love and ending the hatred
by Inumaru12
Summary: People come to understand Danny Phantom more. But is this a good thing? And who is this new enemy and what are its plans that involve Danny Phantom? And what does the new girl have to do with it? Chapter six is up! R
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and if I did I would appear in it.

Summery: People come to understand Danny Phantom more. But is that a good thing? And who is this new enemy and what are its plans that involve Danny Phantom? And what does the new girl have to do with it?

Prologue:

It was any normal day at Casper High School, well that is if you count ghost attacks being normal. For a young raven haired teen this was normal and a usual basis. He looked and made sure no one was looking and then two halo rings surrounded him and he changed. He now had black attire with a D on his chest and white gloves and boots. His raven hair changed to snowy white and his sky blue eyes changed to a glowing green. This fourteen year old could change into a ghost, yet he was still human. Ghosts call these hybrids halfas.

This boy's name is Danny Fenton. He wasn't always a halfa. He became like that after a freak accident. His parents are ghost hunters so they make a lot of stuff. They made one thing though, that made Danny the way he is. It's called the Ghost portal, and when he stepped inside his hand brushed against the on button. The portal turned on and ectoplasm fused with Danny's DNA, making him part ghost. Danny faced many enemies but he's always made it though, thick and thin. He also made it though with his two best friends by his side. His best friends Tucker Foley was an African American, he was a major techno geek. His other friend Sam Manson was a Goth with the exception that she's filthy rich.

Danny punched the box ghost then pulled out the Fenton Thermos. Danny smiled then landed on the ground. "That was a piece of cake." He said bagging the thermos. He then proceeds to hid behind a tree and two rings appeared around him he then changed back into Danny Fenton. He then hurried into school, hoping he would not be late again. Unknown to him a pair of ice cold eyes watched him defeat the ghost it sent. The dark figure smiled. "He is the halfa I want." A ghostly figure appeared next to the dark figure. "Are you sure? The last halfa we visited was dark and cruel towards us. He threw us out without listing to our story. Who knows he won't do the same?" asked the ghost pouting. The dark figure grinned insanely and turned towards the ghost next to him. "Because my dear friend, for two reasons: One: we can easily do what we did to the last halfa to him, and two: we can threaten him with exposure if he does not help us!" Said the dark figure. They both laughed darkly before disappearing into the sky.

At Vlad Master's mansion

Vlad lay in a puddle of his own blood. Years of experience, down the drain. He was embarrassed, ashamed, angry, and fearful all at once to be beaten like he was. That dark figure had beaten him with only a wave of its hand. Once he was on the ground they had begun to rip him of his clothes. At first Vlad feared the figure would rape him but then he realized it was searching him for something. "Damn it. You're not the halfa I'm looking for." Whispered the figure. "What? You're looking for halfas?" asked Vlad absent mildly. The figure glared at him. "Keep out of other's business." It said kicking him in the rib, shattering it. Vlad screamed in pain. After a while of beating on him the figure got bored and left. Vlad rolled over and winced at the pain that shot through his body. He crawled as slowly and gently as he could to the phone. He had to call him. Danny Fenton. It was the only thing he could do. He didn't like it but he needed help, and he wasn't about to let that _thing_ do that to Danny what had just happen to him. He didn't care about the child; he just wanted to be the one to kill him. He finally got to the phone and pressed in the number for the Fenton's. The phone rang, once, twice, three times before someone picked it up.

"**_Hello, Fenton house."_**

Vlad gave out a sigh of bliss. Maddie, his love. Suddenly everything started to get blurry and darker.

"_**Hello? Anyone there?"**_

"Maddie, it's me, Vlad. Please, I, need, your, help." Vlad slurred out the last part as he drifted off into the darkness of his head.

"**_Hello? Vlad? Are you alright? Answer me, please!"_** shouted Maddie from the receiver, it then clicked off.

Inumaru: Please tell me what you think. If I messed something up that isn't in the show, like one of the original people please tell me. I don't mind constructive criticisms but not like 'I hate this' or 'It's stupid' flames. R&R.

**Notice: From now till I finish this story or my harry potter story my Martian mystery will be discontinued for now.**


	2. New girl and ghost fight

**Note: This Story is after Reign storm and after the ultimate Enemy.**

Inumaru: what up my homies?

Danny: uh why are you talking like that?

Inumaru: because today at lunch me and my friend Tasha were talking about random stuff, and my M&M cookie had a red, blue, and orange M&M in it and we named them Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo, after the Teenage mutant ninja turtles. smiles I ate mikey.  
Danny: okay, what does that have to do with talking street?  
Inumaru: oh! Sorry there's more to the story, so she suddenly thought up this random story about Severus Snape walking in to class and clearing his throat and saying (I won't say it since it may be offensive) "What up?" and I'm like "DUDE!" and we bust out laughing and shuttering at the thought of him being street.

Danny: o0 whoa, TMI! A little freaky.

Inumaru: Oh look! Look! Points at review box  
Danny: what? reads reviews Oh you got reviews, congrats  
Inumaru: Yippee, I'm so happy! People like this story! But you know what?

Danny: What?  
Inumaru: I'm mad that I might get suspended if I answer my reviews! So a friend of mine sent me an email so I sighed it and if we get enough we are gonna sent it to the Fan fiction officials! (Hint you want to sign email me, or Riku's-kitsune-mate she's my friend and she's on my favorite author list) Please!

Danny: I think they get it.

Inumaru: rolls eyes really? I would have never guessed!  
Danny: Hey are you being smart with me? I'm going ghost! turns into ghost form so you want to be smart with me now?  
Inumaru: Glares at him I have control over you, so you be like that with me I can make this a Dash Sam story you know. grins evilly or I could make it a Vlad and Danny Phantom-

Danny: throws up in near by bucket Okay, okay! Sorry!

Inumaru: good, now the disclaimer please!  
Danny: Inumaru12 does not own Danny Phantom and only the true owner Butch Hartman does.

Inumaru: pouts okay the story begins!

Chapter one: new girl and ghost fight.

**(He's a Phantom. Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)**

**Yo, Danny Fenton was just 14,**

**When his parents build a very strange machine**

**It was designed to view a world unseen**

**(He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom)**

**When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit,**

**So Danny decided to take a look in side of it.**

**There was a great big flash and everything changed,**

**His molecules got all rearranged!**

**(He's a phantom)**

**When he first woke up he realized,**

**He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.**

**He could walk through walls, disappear and fly,**

**He was much more unique then the other guy!**

**That's when he realized what he had to do,**

**He had to stop all the ghost that were coming through,**

**He's here to fight for me and you!**

**He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom**

**He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom**

**He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's (Danny Phantom)**

In school

Danny ran through the halls and into the class room making it in just as Mr. Lancer was shutting the door. "Smooth Mr. Fenton, very smooth." Mr. Lancer said sarcastically. Danny sat down between his best friends, Sam and Tucker. They both smiled at him and gave him thumbs up. "Class, today is special. Does anyone know why?" asked Lancer. Dash raised his hand. (Wow a first!) "Yes Dash?"  
"You're going far away?"

"No dash I'm staying right here."  
"You've broken your jaw so you can't teach us"  
"No Kwan, if I had broken my jaw I wouldn't be talking now"  
"You decided to take an early retirement?"   
"No Paulina not for another twenty years."

"You've decide to move away?"

"No Daniel, I haven't"

"You've decide that you need a stronger better capable class and will be teaching another class."

"No Ms. Mason. I like this class"

"Really? Because in the end of class you always have you head in your hands saying 'I hate this class.'"

"ENOUGH, Mr. Foley."

Mr. Lancer looked at them and sighed. "The surprise was you have a new student." Everyone moaned. "Oh stop it will you?" shouted Mr. Lancer.

Lancer opened the door and a white girl with long black hair in an up hair tie thing (I can't remember what it's called ) and the hair was all the way down to her waist. She has haunting dark brown eyes that made anyone, boy or girl, man or women want to cry and ask what made them so sad and haunting. Sam liked her already for her wardrobe selection. She wore a black midriff with red strings that was holding the sleeves up; on the shirt it said 'Sorry, I don't speak stupid.' She wore black loose zipper pants with three belts; one tightly around her waist, second was half on and going diagonally and the third just like that But going in the different side. She wore tall black boots with red lace. "Class this is Lilith RoszHeart, she just moved here yesterday. Miss. RoszHeart, would you like to tell us something about yourself?" asked Mr. Lancer. "No." she said in a hollow like voice that made everyone in that classroom shutter in coldness. "O-okay" stuttered Lancer. "Why don't you sit next to Miss Manson? Miss Manson!" shouted Mr. Lancer. "Oh! Right here!" said Sam standing up. Lilith moved over to the seat next to her and sat down. "Okay lets us go over the homework." Said Mr. Lancer. Once again everyone groaned. "Come on people your future is at stake!" yelled Mr. Lancer. Danny put his head into his hand and sighed. He closed his eyes and started to doze off. But then he felt something. It felt as if someone or _something_ was gently pulling Danny. He opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't get his ghost sense so it wasn't a ghost. Just as soon as the weird feeling came it left. Danny shrugged it off as his head playing with him. The rest of class went off as a bore. Danny yawned and put his head in his arms and rested his eyes, not knowing that he was being watched by two people: One who wanted help, second who wanted Danny for his power, so to destroy the world…

At lunch

Danny and Tucker sat together eating and talking about the latest ghost attack as Sam and her new friend Lilith walked up to the table and sat down. Lilith stared at Danny. Danny, being uncomfortable like this started to say hi when the familiar sensation of pulling returned… he felt it pull it towards Lilith. Danny and Lilith locked eyes; Danny knew instantly that she needed help. He didn't know how or why, he just knew. Sam was getting annoyed at them looking at each other like that so she slapped Danny up the head to get him out of it. Danny never felt it. "Do…do you need help?" he asked in a whisper. Lilith's hands started to shake and a tear started to go down her cheek, messing up her mascara. "You can't help. No one can." And with that she got up and ran out the door. Danny called her name but to no prevail. Danny sat down and his friends looked at him confused and worried. "What was _that _about?" asked Sam. "I'm not sure but in class today I felt something like someone was pulling me gently, and when I looked at her I just had this really sure feeling she needs my help." Explained Danny. Tucker and Sam looked at each other then at Danny. "Danny it might be your imagination but if not you should probably just be there for her and she will come to you when she finally wants to." Said Sam. Danny sighed in defeat. "Okay your right." Danny picked up his fork and speared it into the mystery meat.

After school

The trio were walking towards Danny's house when they past the electronics' store. There was a bunch of people gathered around the TV's listing to what it had to say. Danny heard someone murmur ghost and that got his attention. He squeezed through the crowed and watched the TV.

"**_This has just come it from the helicopter above the Town hall. There was a meeting being held there about the recent ghost attack when ghosts came in and now terrorizing the people. Ghost hunters, Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton are defeating some of them but there are too many. Where is the ghost kid Danny Phantom?"_**

Danny didn't even bother listing anymore. He ran down the side walk into an alley way followed by Sam and Tucker. He then shouted his infamous battle cry. "I'M GOING GHOST!" Two halo rings surrounded him turning his usual shirt into a black and white outfit with a D and a P in it on his chest. His raven hair turning a snowy white and his blue eyes changing into a glowing green. "I'll see you guys later!" yelled Danny as he flew into the sky toward the Town hall.

"I can't hold them all off!" cried Jack as he ran over to his wife. "We are gonna have to try!" yelled Maddie. They gasped as they saw an octo-ghost holding an infant in the air. (One of those ghosts with tentacles) "Hey need some help?" Just then an ectoplasm blast hit the ghost and Danny Phantom caught the child and put her into the safety of her mother's arms who thanked Danny over and over. Danny landed next to Maddie. "Danny Phantom!" shouted the two ghost hunters. "The one and only!" said Danny as he ran towards the ghost and jumping in the air and punched it. He hit the other ghost with an ectoplasm beam. That immediately made it weak enough for Danny to capture. "Say bye-bye ghost!" He sucked it into the Fenton Thermos. Danny turned around. "Who's next?" he asked smirking at them. The ghost looked at each other than ran away, err, I mean flew away… you know what I mean. Danny sighed. "Always the hard way huh?" Danny went invisible and flew in front of them and turned visible. The ghost tried to stop and go the other way but Danny had already opened the thermos and was sucking them in. Danny closed the lid and sighed. "Time for you guys to go back in the Ghost Zone!" said Danny. Suddenly a loud sound was coming from down below and Danny thought it might be another ghost, but was surprised to see what it was. It was something Danny Phantom had never had it his entire time as a superhero. Applause. He got a look of confusion on his face then a smile and a blush of embarrassment. "Thanks." He said putting his hand to the back to his head. "Well, ha-ha, thanks again. It's nice to be appreciated." He said embarrassed "Hey Danny Phantom can you come down? We would like to talk to you." Said Maddie. Danny floated down next to them nervously. He was still scared that they might try to capture him, but after the ghost attack and Pariah Dark they had started to trust him more and stopped hunting him less. "Um… if we talk can we talk in privet?" he asked nervously. "Oh! Yes, I'm sorry let's go this way." Said Maddie leading him to another room. Danny glanced at the room he was leaving and saw the people who were in the room talking excitedly and leaving. They left that room and went into what seemed to Danny a large equipment room. "So what do you want to talk about?" asked Danny. "Well first of all we are sorry for trying to capture you before." Said Maddie. "Right Jack?" Maddie and Danny looked at jack and rolled their eyes. He was fooling around with the Fenton Ghost Catcher again. "Anyway, Phantom, we didn't realize that you've been trying to save Amity Park. We just thought that all ghost were evil." Said Maddie. "And we also freaked because we thought that we would actually see and capture a ghost." Danny crossed his legs and floated in the air, and smiled at her. "It's okay. I know how you feel, I mean when I first looked in the mirror and saw myself like this I freaked." Danny's eyes widen and he slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying anymore. Maddie's eyes widen also when she heard that. Even Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "W-what did you say?" asked both at the same time. "N-nothing" said Danny starting to sweat. Jack and Maddie looked at each other then at Danny. "You can tell us." Said Maddie. "We promise not to tell anyone!" "And anyway if you try to fly away I'll catch you in my Fenton Ghost Catcher!" said Jack waving it around like a mad man. "Jack! Stop it!" yelled Maddie. Jack finally stopped and looked at his wife then at Danny. "Sorry dear." He said sadly. Danny put a hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh. "So Phantom, what did you mean?" asked Maddie once again. Danny sighed. He knew he wasn't about to get out of this one and they were gonna ask him every time they see him. Danny sighed again and started to speak. "Well what I meant was that…I'm not all ghost." Said Danny. They both gasped in shock. "Not all ghost? How is that possible?" asked Maddie. "Well I'm what they call a Halfa in the Ghost Zone. Half human, half ghost." Explained Danny. "Wow." Mouthed Jack and Maddie. "How many more are you?" asked Jack. "Well this is a really rare breed and there is only two that I know of, that's including me." Said Danny. "Are you friends with this other Halfa?" asked Maddie. "Err…Not really." Said Danny putting his hand on the back of his head. "Why not?" asked Jack. "Well, he's had twenty years of experience, wants to kill my dad so he can make-out with my mom, and tries to get me to join him so he can take over the Ghost Zone and the world, and tries to kill me also!" shouted Danny. Danny looked down and saw them back away slightly. Danny looked around and saw a mirror and realized his eyes were glowing a brighter green. He closed his eyes and shook his anger away. He opened them to see the normal green color. He turned around towards his parents. "I'm sorry about that. My eyes glow brighter when I'm angry." He said giving them an apologetic smile. They seemed to loosen up a little bit but they were still tense. "Um I was wondering if you're half human then how did you become half ghost?" asked Maddie. They saw Danny's face look surprised for a second but then he shook his head. "I would rather not say. You could tell who I am then." He said. "Aww, please just a little bit? We promise not to tell!" whined Jack. "No." said Danny sternly, crossing his arms. "Come on Jack. If he doesn't want to say it, don't push him." Said Maddie. Danny smiled. "But I do have two more questions." Danny's smile faltered. "Do you go to Casper High?" asked Maddie. "Yes." Said Danny hesitantly. Maddie looked at him harder. "Do you know a Danny Fenton? Or Jazz Fenton?" "The Danny kid, black hair blue eyes, kinda scrawny?" "Yeah." The two ghost hunters replied. "Yeah I've seen him a couple of times with that Goth girl and that techno geek." Said Danny. 'It wasn't really a lie.' Thought Danny. 'But it wasn't the truth either.' "I've also seen him with his sister a couple times too. The red head right? The one that is a child but thinks she's an adult?" asked Danny. "Yep." They said again. Danny pulled his glove off a little so he could see his watch and he gasped. He had to be home by now. Even though his parents weren't there he still had to be there when they got home. If he were to leave now and got a head start on them he could get there a few second earlier then them. But if his dad drove like a maniac, like he usually did, they would be there before him. "Um sorry to cut this short but I got to get home." Danny said. Maddie and Jack looked at him. "Well us too, we gotta make sure our son is home." Said Maddie. "I'll drive!" shouted Jack. Danny gave a frighten look but shook his face at once, in an attempted to get rid of it, but Maddie saw it and smiled slightly. "Jack, honey I think I'll drive." She said sweetly "Awwwww." Jack winded loudly. Danny giggled. "Well I'll see you some other time." He said waving at them. Maddie waved bye and jack only looked at the floor sadly. Danny went through the ceiling and into the early night's crisp air. He sighed and flew home.

Danny phased through the wall of the living room and changed back into his human self. Jazz walked in. "Hey Danny, you actually made it home in time." She said amazed. "Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically. Just then Jack and Maddie burst through the door, talking excitedly. "Hi kids, how was your day?" asked Maddie. "Well after I was stuffed into a locker I was late for my seventh period and got a detention for Thursday. Yeah getting beat to a pulp is a great day." Said Danny still in a sarcastic mood. "That's great Danny. Now listen to me while I drone on about ghost." Said Jack. Danny and jazz rolled there eyes. Just then the phone rang. Maddie walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello, Fenton house." Said Maddie as she talked into the receiver. A sigh of blissfulness was heard from Maddie's end. "Hello anyone there?" she asked again. Danny looked over at his mom and watched her confused face turned frighten. "Hello? Vlad? Are you alright? Answer me, please!" shouted Maddie. The line went dead. Maddie put the phone down and looked at her family. "Vlad's in trouble!" she shouted.

Inumaru: It's done. Chapter one! Is done! dances around all happy like Gosh I love it when I update on my stories. But sadly it will probably be harder for me to update now since I have school and my brother is on the computer a lot. Luckily I have time in the mornings on weekends. Yay!

Oh and does anyone have the lyrics to **My Paper Heart** by All-American-Rejects? Because I might want to use it for future chapters. If anyone could please email it to me. My e-mail is I my bio page. You know what? Screw what I said before I feel like answering my reviews!

**C.E. Hobbit-** Thanks for reading. I love your story! Thanks. I tried to make this longer. Hope you review again.

**AnimeMangaKat- **Nihao! Thanks for reading this. I love this show too! Thanks I'll try as hard as I can to update more and more often. Thanks for the support!

**Khaiya- **Hi, ya I'll look at some of your other stories. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks I was hoping there wasn't any OCness. Thanks for reviewing. I'll talk to you soon. Ja Ne

**Caracal222- **Konnichiwamacabre! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I'll try and update quickly so you can read more. I'll talk to you later! Ja Ne

**Riku's-kitsune-mate- **Hi Kitsune-chan! Glad you reviewed! ha-ha I think Vlad deserved it too. Well here is an update for you. I'll talk to you later. Ja Ne!

**Purpledog100**- Thanks I will.

Inumaru: well I'll see you guys soon! Ja Ne. Inumaru12 logging out.


	3. Off to Winconsin, and what they found

Inumaru12: Sorry for the wait! Oh F.Y.I. Maddie and Jack are Danny's Mom and Dad. I was surprised that some people don't know that, but I'm just telling you. Okay let's hit it!

**_Last time on The Days of our lives (Just kidding)_**

"…_You have a new student."_

"_Do…do you need help?"_

"_You can't help me. No one can."_

"_I'M GOING GHOST!"_

"_I'm what they call a halfa…"_

"_Hello Fenton house."_

"_Vlad's in trouble!"_

**Chapter two: Off to Wisconsin, and what they found**

"And we care why?" asked Danny without thinking. He put his hand up to his mouth. "Smooth."(1) Said Jazz. He glared at her then looked at his mom. She shook her head. "Danny, you should at least be a little caring. I know things haven't been the best between you guys," started Maddie. _'No kidding'_ thought Danny. "But he's saved your life!" _'Saved life: 1. Tried to kill me: plenty of times. Whoo-hoo.'(2) _Danny thought sarcastically. "So we are going to Wisconsin. So get packing and then we'll be leaving by tomorrow morning." "WHAAAT?" yelled Danny and Jazz. "You've got to be kidding!" yelled Danny. "Nope. Now get packing!" said Maddie pointing to there rooms.

"But what about school? I've got a very important test coming up in a few days!" yelled Jazz. "Well I'll call the school and tell them we are going to be gone for a while, and ask them if you can do the test when we get back." Said Maddie. Jazz growled and went to her room and slammed the door. Danny winced at the loud noise and shook it off. Danny opened his mouth to argue with his mom but decided against it. He ran up the stairs and slammed his door and took his phone off the cradle and turned it on. He dialed Sam's number then used flash and dialed Tucker's number.

"Hello?" asked two voices at once. "Danny?" they asked. "Hey Sam, Tuck, I can't speak for long I gotta start packing but I just wanted to update you on what's happening." Said Danny. "So what's up, why are you packing?" asked Sam's voice. "Yeah man, what's going on?" asked Tucker. "Well my mom got a call from Plausimus (is that how you spell it? If not please help.) and she said he was in trouble and now we are all going there to see what's up." Said Danny in a distasteful tone. "DANIEL LEON FENTON, GET OFF THE PHONE THIS MINUITE AND START PACKING!" yelled Maddie (3) "Okay, okay jeez!" yelled Danny. "Leon?" His friends questioned. Danny grumbled and opened his suitcase and started packing some clothes and some gadgets from his parent's lab. "But what if it's a trap?" asked Sam. "I know, I thought of that. That's why I'm packing some of my dad's inventions. Just to be safe. Also some extra thermoses. Well I gotta go before my mom throws a fit. I'll see you in who knows when. Wish me luck." Said Danny hurried. "Good luck, see ya." Said his friends then he hung up.

He put it down and closed his suitcase then picked up some homework and then opened his suitcase and put it in. "Well if I finally finish my homework on the way that will be the only good thing about the trip." Said Danny dully. He laid the suitcase on the ground and lied down on his bed sighing in content. His eyes started to droop. He then felt really vulnerable, weak, and restless for a few seconds. Danny shrugged it off and let his tiredness take over him. He did not have a dreamless sleep though…Instead of a blissful dream he had a terrifying nightmare.

_Danny moved quickly. He had no time to lose. It was coming quickly. He ran through the city, as he came towards the street lights they turned off. One by one. He had to get to his house, to where it was safe. He tried to go ghost but to no prevail. He screamed for help. For someone, anything. He turned the corner onto his street. What he saw scared him. His house. The one he had lived in for fourteen years was on fire. The smoke was all over the place. It covered Danny in its dark and choking darkness. He was coughing and coughing on it. He then saw a figure in the smoke. He pushed some of the smoke out of the way and saw Vlad Masters standing there holding out his hand for Danny to take. Danny tried to reach for it but another figure took Vlad's place. It was a girl. Danny gasped, and then went into a coughing fit from the smoke. It was Lilith! No…It wasn't Lilith, but it looked a lot like her. She had a girl with back length black hair and she wore a long black dress like outfit with belts on her waist like Lilith, but her eyes were different. Instead of dark brown eyes like Lilith but icy blue eyes, with tears running down her cheeks. Danny realized she was holding a blue rose. The girl then dropped the rose and it burned in the air and by the time it hit the ground it had burned to a crisp. She then plunged a strange metal object into his heart. Danny screamed in pain and desperation as he fell into the never ending darkness. The last thing he saw and heard was the girl smiling insanely and what she said. "I told you I'd get you back sister."(4)_

Danny woke up screaming bloody murder. He was hyperventilating. He hugged his knees in an attempt to stop but it didn't help. Suddenly his door busted open. "Where's the ghost?" yelled Jack as he aimed the ecto-gun around the room, scanning it for ghost. When he saw none he looked at Danny. A look of concern took Jack's face. "Son, are you alright?" he asked. Danny shook his head no. "Where's mom?" he asked, his voice was all scratchy. Suddenly Maddie came in. "Jack I tested the house and no ghosts are in the house. Danny are you okay?" asked Maddie as her maternal instinct kicked in as she saw Danny. "No." he said hoarsely. "What happened? Was it a ghost?" She asked again. He shook his head again, 'No'. They sighed in relief. Maddie's and Jack's worry returned to their faces as they saw Danny taking deep breathes.

"What's wrong, son?" asked Jack. "I-I had a really bad dream…" he said unsure if they would laugh at the fact a fourteen year old boy had a nightmare. But Danny thought about it and decided that they were his parents so they won't laugh at him. "Ah yes nightmares, I remember when I was a little younger that you, maybe six, seven, my father brought home a scary movie about pink puffy ponies. I was scared to go outside for weeks. I had nightmares every night. I got over it though; I realize I was a man! I was to be strong and brave. So here I am now. A bright, strong, heroic, Husband/Father. Talking about Nightmares. So what was your nightmare about?"

Maddie and Danny stared at him for a second and then looked at each other shook their heads. "Anyways, what was your dream about?" asked Maddie. Danny crossed his legs under the covers and began to tell his dream. "Well I was running down the street and seemed to be running away from something and every time I passed a street light it went off and then I turned the corner and I saw our house but it was on fire, then smoke started to engulf me I was choking on it. Then I saw a figure in the smoke, I pushed some of the smoke away and there was Vlad Masters standing there holding out his hand for me to take it." Danny stopped and took a breath. Jack and Maddie looked confused but let Danny continue with his dream.

"I tried to take his hand to get out of the fire but he changed into someone else. I thought it was this new girl at school called Lilith RoszHeart, but she looked different but also the same. She had tears going down her cheeks and she was holding a blue rose and she dropped it and it burned as it fell to the ground. Then suddenly she plunged some weird metal object into my heart and I screamed and I saw her grin insane-like and then say 'I told you I'd get you back sister' and then I fell into the darkness." Said Danny letting the rest of his breath out. "The worst part was it felt so real!" exclaimed Danny as he put a hand over his heart. He winced slightly as he recalled the pain of being stabbed in the heart.

"Well that's one strange dream Danny, but that's just it. It's a dream. Nothing else. Now do you want some hot chocolate? It will make you feel better." Said Maddie smiling. Danny smiled back. "Yeah that's sounding pretty good on my end." Danny untangled his legs from his bed and made his way, with his parents, out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Danny sighed contently as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. Maddie and Jack smiled and looked at Danny. They knew Danny disappeared sometimes and his grades were in the pits and he sometimes came home with really bad bruises. They always watched him grow but worried about him frequently. Somewhere in them they felt as if not being more responsible parents got those bruises. So they watched him carefully. After a while they realized that he seemed to always be sneaking off with his friends or by himself. At the end they decided it must be teenage hormones kicking in. Flirting with girls and all that, even though they were pretty sure he liked his friend Sam. Danny looked up at his mom and dad staring at him. "Can I have some more, please?" asked Danny as he held out his cup smiling innocently. Maddie smiled at her one and only son. "Of course Danny."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Danny yawned and put his suitcase in the Family Assault Vehicle, also known as the RV. He sat in his seat put on the newly added seatbelts and put his head back. Once he had finished his second cup of hot chocolate he had been scooted off to bed, where thankfully no bad dreams happened. He got a few hours of sleep in and then was woken up by Jazz who he thought was the alarm clock and tried to shut it up with his fist. Only when she screamed at him to 'stop it and get up' did he wake up. After many death threats and apologies did she get out of his room so he could change into his clothes.

Grumbling and still tired, Danny walked into the bathroom and got ready. He then went down stairs and got a bowl of cereal. After finishing the cereal he dropped the bowl and spoon in the sink and head outside into the car. Everyone else was in there waiting for him. "Come on sweetie, we need to get there before traffic heads in!" called Maddie. Danny put on his seatbelt and laid his head against the head rest. He gave one thought about doing his homework than fell into a dreamless sleep.

Danny woke up couple hours later to Jazz shaking him to wake up. "Danny. Danny, wake up we're here!" said Jazz. (A/N: Let's just say that it didn't take that long since there was no traffic. Traffic is a bitch.) Danny's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He looked out the window at the yellow and green castle. The RV came to a screeching stop and the Fenton family got out. Jack pounded on the door. "Hey V-Man! Open up! It's me your friend Jack!" yelled Jack. "Jack! Don't pound on the door. Like this." Maddie knocked on the big door lightly. The doors then fell into the castle. "Okay… Mr. Masters is definitely not gonna be happy about that." Pointed out Jazz. "For the record, I blame you."(5) Said Jack looking at Maddie. Maddie got an annoyed look while Jazz and Danny blinked twice and shook it off. They walked inside. "Okay, everyone spread out and look for Vlad. You find him you yell where you are and you found him at the top of your lungs! Got it?" Said Jack. Everyone nodded and took off in other directions.

In spite of him self Danny actually felt worried for Vlad, if not suspicious first. Danny went ghost and searched the castle. When he flew past a room his ghost sense came out as hardly a puff of smoke. He flew through the wall and gasped at what he saw. There was Vlad on the floor, his clothes ripped up and exposing his chest. There was blood everywhere Danny looked. On Vlad's head, torso, legs, arms, all on the floor and some even on the walls and ceiling. Danny looked around wildly in search of something he didn't know. Danny saw a phone on the ground and didn't bother to touch it.

Danny moved over to Vlad's head and kneeled by him and put an arm around his neck and pulled him up slightly but stopped when he saw a pained expression on Vlad's face. Blood stained Danny's black and white hazmat suit. Vlad's eyes opened slowly and it wasn't hard to tell he was in pain. "D-Daniel?" stuttered Vlad. Vlad then went into a coughing spasm and started to cough up blood. Making a horrible sound Vlad tried to get up and out of Danny's grasp. Danny made a 'no' gesture with his head and put him back on the ground slowly and carefully. He walked slowly to the door changed back into Danny Fenton and yelled down the hall. "MOM, DAD, JAZZ! I FOUND VLAD!" he yelled. Vlad groaned. His head was killing him, and Daniel yelling like that just made it worst. "Damn, I need an aspirin." Groaned Vlad in a weak voice. Jack, Maddie and Jazz came running in the doorway. "Come on let's get him fixed up. He looks horrible." Said Maddie.

&&&&&&&&&

"So what happened Mr. Masters?" asked Jazz.

"It had something to do with ghost didn't it? Didn't it?" yelled Jack.

Vlad groaned a 'yes' as he tried to sit up on his chair instead of slouching. Pain coursed through his body as he hit a nerve in his body, which was still bleeding. He had been wrapped up in bandages and laid down until he felt somewhat better. They also had Vlad's own personal doctor look at him. After helping him loads more than the Fenton family could do the doctor left and Vlad sat in his chair ready to tell his tale.

"Well I was here just looking over my stocks when I heard someone knock on my door of my study so I open it and suddenly I'm hit harder then I've ever been in my life. At first I thought it was some business's henchman or something that was paid to come beat me to the ground and steal secrets about my company." Said Vlad. Vlad's eyes darkened and he continued. "But I soon got over that idea when its hand went into my chest. It seemed to be searching for something. It said something about a Halfa….What ever that is…" muttered Vlad acting if he didn't know what it was. Jack's and Maddie's eyes winded and looked at each other and continued to listen. "My damned curiosity took over me and I asked what the halfa was and it said it was none of my business and kicked me really hard making my ribs shatter." Winced Vlad.

"Was it a girl or boy? Could you tell?" asked Danny suddenly. Vlad looked surprised by this question but shook his head no. "Sorry Daniel but no I don't know." Everyone gave him a questioning look. "Why would you ask that Danny?" asked Jazz. Danny who was lost in thought looked up at his name. "Huh? Oh, no reason." Said Danny. _'I'll have to ask him later."_ Thought Vlad.

"Vlad I've got a great idea! Why don't you come stay with us!" said Jack with his usual goofy grin. _'WHAAAT?' _yelled Danny in his head. Going to his house was one thing but to have Vlad come to his house and stay there and sleep in the room next to him! Now that was just plain insane.

"Oh really Jack? Oh thank you my dear fat friend!" said Vlad. For a split instance by the way his archenemy looked at his mom he swear he wanted to pick up the nearest blunt object and hit him upside the head with it. Danny tried to shake away the feeling but it continued to linger. Vlad was helped up by Jack while Maddie packed some of his clothes into a suitcase and put it the Fenton Assault Vehicle. They pressed at button and a seat came down from the ceiling right between Danny's and Jazz's seat. They all got buckled in and started to leave.

Danny, sitting next to his most hated enemy in a car with his family going through the country…it felt very, very weird. Danny pulled out his homework and stared to work on it. A couple of hours later he finished his homework and sighed a sigh of relief. He looked at Vlad and saw him asleep in his chair. Danny looked at Jazz and saw she was reading the Novel, **The Pledge**. (6) He took out his MP3 Player he had saved up for, like for a year. He put on the head phones and listened to the music. He hit play and the first song that came on was My Paper Heart by The All-American Rejects. He sung to the words in his head.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can_

Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is, easiest when I am around you.

So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry  
A year has past  
The seasons go

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can

Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips, are sealed for her  
My tongue is,  
Tied to, a dream of being with you  
To settle for less, is not what I prefer

So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry  
A year has past  
The seasons go

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can

Summer time, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down,  
and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me

Summer time, the nights they are so long  
The leaves fall down,  
and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me. (7)

Danny Continue to watch the country life go by, and by and by. He sighed and closed his eyes while listing to the other songs on his MP3 Player. He tried to sleep but was very unnerved about sleeping next to his enemy. Soon the seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours. Soon after that they stopped at a hotel for the night. Jazz and Maddie slept in one room while Jack, Danny, and Vlad slept in another. Vlad and Jack got the beds while Danny slept on a couch there. Danny angrily tried to sleep but it never came. Sighing Danny got up from the couch and onto the baloney of the hotel room.

He stepped into the night's fresh air and sighed. He had such a bad feeling about all of this. Something made him want to just leave now and fly back to Amity Park right now. He sat him self on the railing and looked at the stars. You could never see them this bright in Amity Park. He looked through the window at his Dad and arch-enemy. They were still both asleep. Danny decided to explore some. He jumped off the railing and transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew high into the sky and had his back face the life down on earth. He watched the stars for a good while and realized the sun was starting to rise. Saying goodnight to the stars he flew back to his room and changed back into Danny Fenton. He looked around and saw his Dad and Vlad were still asleep. He laid down on the couch and got conformable under the blanket he had. He heard the door open slightly but discarded it. He was starting to fall asleep. Suddenly a blow horn was heard through out the room. "AHHHH!" Yelled Danny as he hit the ground.

He looked up and saw his mom and Jazz fully dressed. "What the heck are you trying to do?" asked Danny. "Give me a friken heart attack?" "No sweetie, just trying to wake you your father and Vlad up." Said Maddie all cheerful like. Danny looked at his dad and Vlad. Yep, it worked. Danny got into the bathroom before anyone could do anything and locked the door. He dressed quickly, brushed his hair and brushed his teeth. He got out quickly and left the hotel room. He got into the RV and saw Jazz sitting in her seat from yesterday. "Jazz will you please sit in the middle?" Danny begged. "Why?" she asked but suddenly realized why. "Danny, he won't do anything. At least not in front of mom." Jazz said shuttering. Thinking of all Danny told her and how he hits on mom grossed her out too.

Vlad came in and sat back down in the seat yesterday. "Hello Daniel, Hello Jasmine. Now what were you talking about?" asked Vlad. "Nothing." They both said at the same time. Vlad frowned. "Daniel I wa—" Vlad was cut off by his dad and mom jumping into the car. "Okay let's roll!" yelled Jack. The car sped off very fast. "Mom! Dad! Don't you think you can go a little slower?" yelled Jazz. "Why? If we go this fast we'll get home in an hour!" said Maddie. "If we go this fast we'll break the sound barrier!" Yelled Danny. "I think we already did!" yelled Vlad.

After a while they slowed down. Danny put his left arm on the arm rest and held his head up. He looked out the window then closed his eyes. Danny drifted into a dreamless and restless sleep.

Danny was jolted awake when he hit his head after the RV hit a bump. "Owww." Groaned Danny, holding his head. He heard Vlad snicker and he glared angrily at him, feeling his eyes change a glowing green color. Vlad rolled his eyes at Danny. Danny growled and looked out the window. They were finally home. He gave a sigh of relief looked around his home town.

He closed his eyes and waited until he heard his parent's cries saying they were home. They were cries but not cheerful ones. "Oh NO!" they cried. They jumped out of the RV, followed by Jazz and Vlad. "What's wrong? Oh no!" shouted Jazz. He heard a gasp from Vlad and Danny rushed out. "What's wrong, what happened?" Danny looked up at his house and gasped. His house was on a wild fire. Maddie looked down and picked up something. "D-Danny, look." She said frightened by what it was. She turned around and Danny gasped at what it was. There in her hands was a blue rose.

Inumaru12: YES I DID IT! Another chapter! 11 pages! That's a lot! I'm sooo proud of my self! That was a cliffhanger huh? I wanna know how many people saw that coming once you read about his dream? Come on tell me what you think!

(1)- They did that in "Bitter Reutions" but the other way around, remember?

(2)-I don't really remember how many times they fought each other. Sorry.

(3)-I have no clue what so ever what his middle name is, if he even has one, so I gave him that name cause I like that name.

(4)- It sorta reminded me of Kingdom Hearts opening, I mean how Vlad holds out his hand and Danny tries to get it but can't

(5)-I loved that line in The Ultimite Enemy! I just thought about adding it in!

(6)-I just random thought up a book name and I have that novel book in my room. It's really good.

(7)- It took me a while to find the lyrics to the song. Don't ask me why I put it in I just did. Any way I like that song!

Okay here we go Review time!

**Khaiya-** Ya, lol, I do sorry, I think I was hyper at the time…well when am I not hyper? LOL thanks for reviewing!

**Dragon queen- **LOL thanks I will.

**Riku's-kitsune-mate- **hey kitsune-chan. Thanks I liked that part too. You'll have to see to find out…Ummm…. No more coffe for you anymore (snatches coffee away) yeah I'll just hold on to this for now…I can imagine you doing that. Well thanks for reviewing. Yep talk to ya later.

**Mysterygal02-** Hey thanks for reviewing.

**SpeedDemonRox-**Hey thanks, yeah my computer does that too sometimes…werid…anyway thanks! Yeah I know I didn't realize until I read it on here. Well I tried really hard to make it better. Thanks for the support. Seeya!

Inumaru: okay I'll see ya'll soon…I hope. XP I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me how you thought this chapter was. Ja Ne!


	4. Into the flames, my little bell

Inumaru12: hi people! Thanks for reviewing! It means so much to me, really it does! I mean if no one liked it I would probably just give up on it…. But I noticed Danny Phantom has become so popular and there are more and more fan fics everyday! That makes me happy! Okay FYI this chapter is going to me short! Yes it's going to be short because I sorta have writers block and this chapter is just gonna be short. So deal. Oh I have two special guests here, well I had one here last chapter, but anyways, and here they are: Danny Phantom and Vlad Fruit loop.

Vlad: It's Plasmius! PLASMIUS!

Inumaru and Danny: Riiiiiigggghhht

Vlad: Grrrr….How come he gets his name first anyway?

Inumaru: 'cause he's the main character and he gets more publicity that way. Anyway be happy I actually spelled your name right! I have **xheartkreuzx** to thank for that.

Vlad: (grumbles something unpleasant)

Inumaru: What was that?

Vlad: Nothing! Just saying how wonderful it is to have people who care.

Danny: Unlike my mom. She doesn't give a shitake mushroom for you.

Vlad: (Does his eye beams at him, Danny dodges it.)

Inumaru: Oh this reminds me. I made my brother watch some of the episodes with me and we saw the episode "Bitter Reunions" and my brother immediately though you were a queer.

Vlad: **_WHAAAAAATTTT? HE THOUGHT WHAT!_**

Danny: (is on the ground laughing so hard he can't breathe)

Inumaru: yeah, he thought you were gay because you shot out those pink rays and plasma blast and that. Also that you trick your self into thinking that you still love Maddie after all these years, you just want something that is real to hold onto, since you only have money and soon that will corrupt you and take over your life and you will soon lose it all and live in a house were no kids go near and call you Mr. Messed-up-fruit-loop, till you die of old age, and when you choke on cat hair from your cat Mr. Fluffy. (Takes in air then lets out)

Vlad and Danny: o.0

Danny: (looks at Vlad then at Inumaru then at Vlad again and doubles over in laughter, pointing at Vlad.)

Vlad: (gets an annoyed look on his face, then looks at Inumaru) I hate you, I hate him, (points at Danny) and I hate your brother. (Opens random door) I'm leaving!

Inumaru: Wait! Don't open that- too late! (Stories fall down on Vlad. He pulls head out of paper and pulls up a story)

Vlad: What's this? What? A Yu-Gi-Oh crossover with Danny Phantom? You've been keeping this locked up? You know both Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh fans are gonna come after you?

Inumaru: SHHHHH! That's supposed to be a secret! Till this story is done! I might not even do it! It's gonna be up to the reviewers/readers. Now gimmie that! (snatches the script thing a ma jig-jig)

Vlad: Can you get on with this story so we don't have to wait any longer through this madness

Inumaru: Yeah, this is really going nowhere. Danny if you would please?

Danny: Sure Maru-chan. Inumaru12 does not own Danny Phantom, and if she did every thing she thought up would actually happen. (Twitches slightly) Thank the Lord she doesn't own us.

Vlad: Why? What would be so bad about a thirteen year old girl do that is so bad? (Danny and Inumaru look at each other)

Inumaru: Quick Robin! To the Bat mobile! (Bat man music and they jump into the car and press down on the gas)

WHY WON'T IT GO?

Danny: Maybe 'cause it's in park? (Gives sarcastic look)

Inumaru: (slaps him up the head) Shut up. (Moves car into reverse on accident, and then runs into wall) AAAHHH!

Vlad: I'm NOT CLEANING THAT UP! (Storms off)

Inumaru: on with the story….911….

**/Author's note: Sorry the dialogue was so long, the voices were talking for a while in my head, and it also helps me stress wise. Thanks for reading/listing to the voices for a while/**

**Chapter three: into the Flames, My Little Bell**

Fear caught Danny by the throat and squeezed it. Danny took an unconscious step back from the rose.

Danny's chest burned. He felt something trying to rip out of him and be set free. He turned and stared at the flames. He took no notice when a police officer came over and asked if this was there house. Danny stepped away from his flaming home and went around the RV to have some peace. He looked but it came empty handless. Danny hid behind the tire and hugged him knees.

'_This can't be happing. It can't!'_ screamed Danny in his head.

'**_It is. I'm sorry.'_** Said a voice with sympathy in his head.

'_Go away!'_

'_**I can't.'**_

'_And why not?'_ Danny asked furious now.

'_**Because I'm one with you.'**_ Said the voice.

'_Because your one with me? What the hell is that suppose to do? Make me happy? Poor attempt' _said Danny bitterly

The voice seemed sad.

'**_Danny, I'm sorry. I try to help.' _** Danny gasped when it felt like he was being hugged.

'_W-what are you? And was that you who just hug me?' _

'**_Yes, and I'm-' _**The voice was cut off by a ringing.

A little bell. He could hear a bell. It felt like it was ringing right next to his eardrums. Danny put his hands up to his ears to cancel out the ringing that was becoming to painfully loud. It kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Danny was desperate. He tried calling out his parents name but his voice didn't come out. He called out to the voice in his head.

'_Please, help. Help me please…'_ Danny soon heard a voice, but it wasn't the voice from before. It was a girl.

It was the girl from his dream. She was singing, or chanting in a dark, ancient, mysterious language Danny didn't understand. Suddenly her tongue sprung into the English words.

"**My little bell, my little bell,**

**Come under my mysterious spell.**

**Fall into my deep sleep,**

**Your other side is not to keep,**

**You must do what I say**

**Or your loved ones will pay.**

**My little bell, my little bell,**

**For my tricks, did you fell,**

**Into the flames my little bell,**

**Into the flames my little bell,**

**And your soul we shall sell.**

**My little bell, my little bell."**

The chanting soon escaped Danny's mind, through out of him mouth. Danny's vision became darker and darker. Danny then fought it but it overcame him, forcing him to subdue. The darkness covered his eyes leaving him blind for the moments. Danny let out a gasp and went out.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Maddie, Jack, Vlad, and Jazz looked from the leaving officer back to the flames. They didn't know what happened. They made sure nothing was on before they left, except the ghost portal but it was closed. How could this have happened? But what freaked them out most of all was how Danny had a dream about this. He knew this was gonna happen. Luckily Vlad had needed them at this time. But if they had stayed….no, it was better to not think of what if. "Son, its better not to look, lets go back in the RV…" Jack looked down from the flames to where Danny had been and looked all around. He was gone.

"Danny?" Called Jack. Now everyone turned around and saw Danny was gone.

"Danny!" Called Maddie.  
"Where did he go?" asked Jazz with worry in her tone.

Vlad looked around with little concern, knowing Daniel had probably gone, how he called it "Going Ghost" and flew away. Vlad walked around the RV and looked at Maddie in sympathy and gasped when he saw Danny.

He was huddled by the tire of the RV holding his legs in hugging way and had his head thrown back as if he was talking to the world. No not talking…Chanting or singing. Vlad saw Danny's eyes become more and more glazed with every word. Then the chanting or singing or which ever abruptly stopped and a vacant look flashed brightly in Danny's eyes.

As Vlad hated to say it, it scared him to see the boy acted this way. If he was to someday be his father he would have to worry, at least a little.

"Daniel, are you alright?" he asked shaking Danny lightly. Danny stood up so suddenly that Vlad fell on his butt. "What the hell are you trying to do boy, give me a heart attack? To think I was actually worried for you." Vlad said in disgust. He stopped when he saw Danny.

Danny stood there staring at nothing with a glazed over look and an emotionless stone had taken over his face. He moved out from behind the RV and besides his family. Vlad was a little shocked but followed after.

"There you are Danny we were worr- Danny are you okay? You look…different." Said Maddie now looking fully at Danny. He didn't even look at them; he started to move again, towards the flames.

"Danny what are you doing? Come over here, and stay away from the flames!" yelled Jazz, crying softly over their home. Danny stopped but with the wicked speed he was by Maddie in a blink of an eye and twisting her wrist which was holding the rose.

Maddie gasped in pain. "D-danny, what are you doing?" strained Maddie.

"Danny, Stop this before you hurt the women I love!" Yelled Jack and Vlad. Jack looked at Vlad weirdly and Vlad smiled and lied, "Like a dear friend."

Danny took the rose and let her go. Maddie, falling to the ground stared at her son with disbelief written clearly on her face, but when she started at her son she didn't see him. She saw nothing. It wasn't her boy. Not her Danny boy. This was something dark and so wrong. She could tell. It was her mother instinct telling her this.

He turned away and walked towards the flames again.

"Why is Danny doing this?" yelled Jazz, who was basically crying hysterically. "That's not Danny, that's a ghost!" Yelled Jack. But before he could try any of his weapons on Danny, Maddie stopped him. "Jack, stop! It may be a ghost but it's his body! What if we hurt him, worst: _Kill him?_ We can't chance it!" stated Maddie.

Jack growled slightly. "Your right." They all looked at Danny, who was now standing right in front of the flames. "But what _is_ it doing with his body?" growled Jack again.

Danny's body held the rose up to his lips and muttered something and threw the rose into the fire. Suddenly the fire blasted up and changed colors from red to bluish purplish color leaving everyone who was watching in awe. Danny's body did not watch but he ran into the flames, not leaving a mark.

The flames wrapped them self around Danny's body. He welcomed it with open arms and ran up to the Fenton's door step and kicked open the door, and ran inside.

"DANNY!" yelled the Fenton family.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Danny ran down into the basement, and in front of the ghost portal. There a girl was looking at the Ghost Zone's green hazy like mists. She turned around. There stood the girl from Danny's dream. She walked towards Danny and put her hand on his chin. Danny never moved. The girl smirked.

"I need you and you need me." She said facing him.

"Yes." Muttered Danny in a distant tone.  
"You are stronger then the other halfa and you will become the most powerful human-ghost hybrid…only if I don't use you first." A smirk graced the ghostly lips of this girl. "I will use you!"

Danny seemed to be sweating a bit, he tried to speak but couldn't. "I-I-I a-a-a-m n-not YOURS!" Danny strained but yelled the last part.

Suddenly a power from deep within Danny gave a small burst of energy, making the light around him to grow bigger. It pushed back everything, the flames stopped and froze, and it pushed back the mysterious girl.

"Damn it! He's releasing his ultimate power. I'll retreat for now." Yelled the ghostly girl.

She was about to disappear when Danny called to her. "What is your name!" he called.

She froze. She slowly turned around and looked at him straight in the eye, a look that could kill. She started at him for a while. It seemed as if time had stopped and the world was coming to an end. She smirked.

"My name…is Adara." Adara said. She then disappeared in thin air.

Suddenly the flames came back to life and surrounded Danny. Danny looked at the flames and felt them lick his body, but it didn't hurt. Soon the flames covered him in a protective ball, and Danny slowly fell to his knees. He laid on the ground and stared at the flames. Beyond the ball of bluish-purplish flames that protected Danny, the flames became burning red again.

The fireman tried everything, but the flames burned the Fenton house to the ground. Maddie and Jazz were crying, thinking the worst about Danny. Jack was on the verge of crying and Vlad was staring at the house in shock. Soon the flames were put out and the firemen started to dig, looking for the young boy's body.

Suddenly a fireman yelled and jumped back from where he was digging. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! I think you should come see this!" yelled the fireman. Everyone ran over across the debris to see what the fireman found, hoping to God it wasn't the remains of Danny.

There was Danny, surrounded by a ball of bluish-purplish fire. "Is he d-dead?" stuttered Jazz.

"We're not sure. But there isn't a mark on the kid as far as we can tell. It seems like the flames are protecting him, instead of burning him." Said the fireman very confused and amazed. Suddenly Danny's eyes opened and everyone gasped. Danny slowly sat up and got to his feet. The flames were still around him. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the flames take him away for a few seconds, until they disappeared completely.

Danny sighed and sleepily looked at his family and Vlad. He felt in a daze or really tired. Either way he couldn't stay on his feet anymore. He fell backwards and someone caught him. Danny didn't care who but he was grateful. Danny felt the warmth dissipate and he blacked out.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

"How is he doctor?" asked Maddie.  
After the fireman had caught Danny as he fell, Danny immediately fell into unconsciousness and they brought him to the Amity Park Hospital. They took Danny and Vlad into immense care. (Vlad was hurt pretty badly) But like the fire man said, there wasn't a scratch on him. The doctors said that they think that Danny would be out for a while because of his lack of energy he had now. They also said Vlad would be out in a week. The Fenton Family, unsure of where to stay, decided to stay at a hotel for a while. Vlad generously gave money to Maddie for them to stay there and also paid for their house to be rebuilt. After many thank you and I.O.U. s they went to work on having people build it again.

But after inspection the basement of there ruined home they realized that the ghost portal was gone. Not burned to the ground, gone as if someone had taken it. They wondered if maybe Danny saw someone take it. They thought of this question and a million more to ask Danny when he woke.

Danny was very much alive and awoke that night…But not in the hospital. He was in a dark room on his bed.

"Where am I?" he asked not expecting an answer.  
"Here with me." Said a voice he had heard in his head before. Danny looked around and noticed that someone was on the edge of his bed…watching him. He turned on the light that was conveniently by his bed.

Danny gasped.

"How, it can't be you!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inumaru: Right now you probably hate me for the small chapter and cliffhanger. Okay I chose the name Adara cause it's one of my friends names. I really hope I spelled it right. I hope she doesn't kill me for using her name as the villain. (sweat drops) then I'll be in big trouble.

Hey can any one guess who it is? Aww come on! I'll give everyone who guesses right a cookie! Yum! Anyway I thank you guys for reviewing and reading! You guys rock! Here are the answers, 

**Riku's-kitsune-mate- **Thanks. (Shakes head) you can't go one chapter without getting hyper can you? (Laughs) oh well. Hey do you like the name I chose for the evil girl? (Smirks) I hope I spelled it right. Yeah I thought it was funny too when they argued. Ya I knew some peoples would get it. Well talk to you late Ja Ne Kitsune-chan!

**xheartkreuzx- **THANK YOU! Thank you so much. It annoys the hell out of me if I don't spell a name right. Thanks. I'm glad you like it, I feel all fuzzy inside now. (smiles) Ja Ne, hope you review!

**C.E. Hobbit- **Yay you read me story. I feel loved. I always feel loved when ever people review my stories! Thanks, i love your story, hope you update, and keep reviewing my story! Arigato and Ja Ne!

Inumaru: Thank you all for reviewing, and if your reading this now, please press that little button on the left cornor. Go on you know you wanna! Please! (Makes adorable puppy dog look) Please and Thank you! I'll see ya next time. Ja Ne!


	5. Conversations and Painful memories

Inumaru12: Wow…I lOVE YOU GUYS! I love that you guys really like this story! I'm so happy! (Smiles) So here cookies and Chocolate mint ice cream, my favorite! And if you don't like it too bad. (Hands everyone cookies and ice cream)  
Danny: (Chomps furiously on cookies) YUMMY!  
Sam: (Randomly appears) Hey Danny! Oh cookies, can I have some? Hey who is that girl? Are you seeing someone else! I wanted to date you! WHY ARE YOU TESTING OUR LOVE THIS WAY?  
Danny: In order: No, This is Inumaru12 also known as Inumaru, Maru-chan, Inu-chan, or crazy lady. (Inumaru glares at Danny) No I'm not seeing anyone cause INUMARU MADE ME BLIND WITH MAKING ME READ ALL HER YAOI SHE MADE! I didn't know you wanted to date me, and I'm not testing our love, we aren't even together…I think….  
Sam: Wait- you made him read yaoi? (Points at Inumaru, who nods head) Man, how did you do it I tried to do it for five months already? Darn it!  
Inumaru: Just tie him to a chair and make him drink caffeine every five minutes and gag him.  
Sam: Hmm good idea, wait how did you know this would work?  
Inumaru: My friend tied me to a chair when I was in fifth grade and made me read lemons (slash, if some of you don't know what it is) and yaoi's for five hours, then I told my cousins about it and my older cousin tied up the younger girl cousin and made her read Dragon Ball Z Yaoi for 12 hours without getting up from being tied to a chair, and after that she'll now scream if anyone mentions Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. She'll start yelling at the TV saying it's a dirty pervert. It was funny at first but now it's getting kinda of worrisome and sad.   
Sam: Wow and I thought Tucker had problems. (Tucker yells from far away) Did you hear something?  
Inumaru: Nope! Hey Danny will you do the disclaimer for me, pretty please?  
Danny: (Is sitting on ground an eating ice cream) nu au roes ot wn anny antom. If he id, it ould be a ovie.  
Inumaru and Sam: In English please?  
Danny: (swallows ice cream) Sorry, let me try that again. Inumaru does not own Danny Phantom. If she did it would be a movie.  
Inumaru: Thanks Danny-kun. Now let's start with the story!

And here's the fourth Chapter of Learning to Love, and Ending the Hatred. Please don't kill me writer's block sucks!

VAVAAVAVAVAVA

**Chapter four: Conversations and painful memories**

Danny just sat there gaping at his alter ego: Danny Phantom.

"Well are you going to say something or just stare at me?" asked Phantom with a light smirk and amusement in his eyes.

Danny closed his mouth and got on his knees looking at Phantom.

"H-how is this possible?" asked Danny who was in shock.

"Well when you stepped into the portal I sorta fused with you." Said Phantom.

"You mean your not me?" asked Danny in a squeaky voice. "And you were alive once?"

"Well I'm not sure if I was ever alive but I was just wandering around the Ghost Zone and then suddenly a bright light came and I woke up on the ground and was fused with you." Said Phantom shrugging.

"How- I- You,-"stuttered Danny until Phantom put his hand over Danny's mouth.

"You know they send you to school for a reason. Speak." Said an amused ghost.

Danny scowled lightly and then sighed. "Where are we?" he asked.

Phantom looked around the room.

"I'm not exactly sure. This is the place I go to when we're not fighting over ghosts. It's actually really comfortable."

Danny looked around and saw a room of many things of his likings and even some of his passions. He slowly got up and looked around.

Phantom watched him curiously and got up and followed him slowly around.

There was a mirror, some books, some ghost inventions, lots of games, a picture of Sam in a heart frame, (which he blushed furiously at) a frame with his family and friends in it, and a door that had a huge lock on it's handle. Danny went to put his hand on it but Phantom screamed.

"NO!"

Phantom grabbed Danny's waist and basically threw him onto the bed. Danny stared at his alter ego with wide eyes, wondering what had just happened. Phantom panted.

"I-I'm sorry it's just, that door is not to be opened ever." He said.

"W-why?" asked Danny, still in shock.  
"I'm not exactly sure but I just know not to open it." Said Phantom, regaining his 'Cool' posture back. Danny only nodded.

"Um…I have a question…actually a few…" started Danny. Phantom smiled a bit then nodded.

"Well, you know when I, we, us, used the Fenton dream catcher. How come your acting different then you were then." Asked Danny

Phantom sighed slightly. "First of all it is mostly you who fights I allow you to use my powers or control me," said Phantom. Danny looked down with shame and guilt. Phantom smiled lightly but his eyes showed a brief sadness. "But I could take over but I chose not to, so don't worry. And second the dream catcher only separated your personalities, not us all together." Said Phantom. Danny nodded.

"That makes sense." He muttered. He then scratched the back of his leg with his other leg.

"Hey I'm sorry for using your powers and everything" he said embarrassed and ashamed.

To Danny's surprise Phantom hugged him. He sighed and pulled away with a light blush on his face.

"You don't have to be sorry about that. I like helping you. I mean you've done so much for me. You've accepted me, and that's enough." Said the white haired ghost. Danny was about to ask something but Phantom beat him to it.

"Yes I was the voice who was talking to you during the fire." He said.  
"How come you never talked to me before?" Danny asked a little hurt. Phantom frowned.  
"I wasn't strong enough, and now I'm strong enough to talk to you for short amount of time." He said. It suddenly hit Danny.  
"Am I taking your energy, I mean right now, while you're talking to me?" Danny asked, concern lacing his voice, putting his hand on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom smiled and shook his head no.

"I'm fine right now. No worries." He said

Danny smiled happily. "Hakuna Matata." He said joking.

Phantom laughed. "Yes very much." He suddenly grew serious. "You need to leave now. Your parents are deeply worried and I think even Vlad is worried." Said Phantom raising an eyebrow.

Danny chuckled slightly. He smiled slightly at him.

"So I'll get to talk to you again, right?" he asked.  
Phantom nodded. "I'm always here." Danny smiled and closed his eyes. He felt him self lift up and his eyes opened.

White. All he saw was white. He sat up and realized he was in a bed. He looked around he was alone in a hospital room. He pushed the covers back and jumped out of bed. Danny yelped when his feet hit the cold ground.

Danny looked down and saw he was wearing one of those gowns they wear in hospitals. Danny stuck his tongue out at it and looked around. There on a chair were more clothes, not his but someone else's.

"Hmm…there's a note…" he noticed

**To Danny  
from Sam  
**

**P.S. Just try it on, it's not gonna bite you.**

Danny held up the shirt of the outfit and shook his head and laughed. The clothes she left him were all black, not hardcore, leather, chains and whips, gothic, but black all the same. He went into the bathroom which was convenitely there and changed.

The shirt was a soft comfy long sleeve turtle neck, which he had to fold the neck down because it was up to his chin; he wore loose Pitch black jeans with a black belt, black and red Vans shoes, on his hands were black and red gloves with finger holes. He looked at his out fit in the mirror and smiled.

"I like the outfit but if Sam thinks I'm putting on makeup she's dead wrong." He said to him self while laughing and walking out of the bathroom. Danny knew he shouldn't leave his room but he was curious and bored so he walked out of the room. Some of the nurses looked at him strangely but continued with their work. Danny started to get hungry so he asked a nurse where he can get some food.

"Oh, are you a patient here?" the nurse said. She had bright orange hair which bounced every time she moved and a bright and kind smile.

"Um yeah I am…I'm just really hungry." He said blushing.

She smiled again and pointed down the hall. He said thanks and walked to the Lunch Room.

He stepped in he immediately noticed Vlad Masters yelling at some angry nurse that he did not want some of the crap she was serving. The nurse steamed off and Danny followed.

"The nerve of that man! I swear I will s- ohh!" she shouted as she turned around with a tray of new food, she jumped when Danny was suddenly there. He smiled apologetically and spoke.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I was just coming over to say I'll give it to him, I mean I know him. It's best not to get on his angry side, even though it's fun to tick him off." Said Danny, grinning impishly.

The nurse laughed and then smiled a smile of deep gratitude.

"Really you'll bring it over? And your death won't be on my hands?" she asked joking.

Danny laughed. "Yeah."

He took the tray and smiled and walked over to Vlad and started to speak, but Vlad cut him off without turning around.

"I told you women I will not eat this disgusting food unless you get it from my chef or a four star or five star restaurant." Said Vlad. Danny snickered and dropped the tray on the table and began to sit down.

"A little bit spoiled, don't you think Uncle Vlad?" he said grinning as he sat. Vlad whirled around with his eyes as wide as flying saucers.

"DANIEL!" He literally screamed and hugged him. Danny not expecting this, fell back wards onto the ground and pushed Vlad away.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Vlad! The real Vlad does hug or care, he's a robot!" He yelled pointing at the Vlad Wannabe.

"OW!"

Vlad had swiftly hit Danny over the head. Not hard enough for a concussion but hard enough that Danny realized it was him.

"Okay, you're Vlad." Said Danny. Vlad scowled but helped him up. He glared at the people staring and they looked away.

"What the Hell happened that night?" he asked.

Danny wasn't paying much attention; he was staring at Vlad's pudding. He then looked up to Vlad.

"Can I have your pudding?" he asked. Vlad made a 'Go-for-it' signal with his hand and Danny took it along with Vlad's spoon.

"So tell me what happened after you went into the fire." Said Vlad again. Danny stopped eating and put the pudding down. A distant look came Danny's eyes and he spoke softly.

"Well it was like watching a movie I couldn't control. I was just a viewer in my body. I saw you, my family, my house, and even myself. When I got into the flames I felt nothing. There was a ghost there, that I had seen in my dreams only the night before and she wanted to use me or something. I think she used some kind of ancient spell to get me to obey her." Danny explained taking a breath.

Vlad nodded but said nothing.

"Then I some how broke free, a warm light had came out of me and stopped the flames and pushed her back. She said it was my ultimate power or something, and then I wanted her name and she said it was Adara and I think she took the ghost portal." Danny said.

Vlad stroked his chin and thought it over.

"Well I've never heard of the ghost Adara. Either she's a new ghost or she's been in hiding for many years. How old did she look?" Vlad asked.

"About sixteen." Said Danny. "But you know what?"

"What?" asked Vlad still in deep thought.

"I think she was the one who attacked you." Said Danny.

"Okay that's nic-WHAT?" Yelled Vlad.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them, once again. Danny and Vlad said nothing and everyone went back to there own stuff.

"Is she really the one who attacked me Daniel?" asked Vlad, his eyes wide.

"I'm not sure yet. Hey are you gonna drink your chocolate milk?" asked Danny already making a grab for it. Vlad slapped Danny's hand and Danny pouted.

"Fine, be like that, gosh!"

Vlad rolled his eyes and Danny got up.

"I'm going back to my room." He said. Vlad actually looked at his clothes now. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

Danny blushed slightly. "My friend bought it for me and these were the only clothes I could find." He said. Vlad smirked.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked causally.

Danny blushed increased and Vlad's smirk grew.

"Well at least I'm not an old man wearing a dress." Danny said.

Vlad blushed madly and looked away. Danny snatched something off of Vlad's tray and hid it behind his back.

I am not old and this is not a dress!" Vlad hissed.

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeeee." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

Vlad was about to hit him when Danny turned and ran away.

"See ya, Vladdy." He said.

Vlad sighed and turned back to his food. His chocolate milk was gone. He growled.

"Damn you Daniel."

AVAVAVAVAV **Location: Unknown **AVAVAVAVAVAVA

Adara lay on the bed crying greenish bluish tears. Why? Why did everything bad be given to her while everything she wanted is given to her stupid spoiled sister? It had been one year since her death and her fools of parents were so ashamed of her that they didn't even want to come o her funeral. Her idiot sister came, along with her boyfriend which had also once been Adara's.

They were so ashamed that they moved away. She had finally found them. She found them in a Town called Amity Park. She stalked her sister every where she went and soon found the town's Halfa.

Adara smiled. She was getting revenge on small things first, like breaking everything in the house, or tripping her sister on her way to school. But the thirst for revenge cried out, and wanted more. She wanted her sister to burn in the flames of hatred like she did.

Adara got up and whipped the pathetic tears off her ghostly skin. Memories that haunted her came to her mine again.

_Adara stormed up to the car door and opened it. She yelled and so did the couple. They jumped into the back as Adara jumped into the front seat screaming….Everything was a blur…._

_The door opened and Adara screamed for help. The girl of the couple tried to help but the guy held her back…._

_The car fell down the cliff and exploded….Adara still alive…._

_It rammed through her heart like an arrow…She started to burn…The pain was terrible and yet it made her happy she was dying. Leaving this world behind…leaving her crappy life. She remember the last thing she shouted before she died…_

Suddenly her memories cut short by a voice.

"Adara, you okay?"

Adara looked at the childish man in front of her. A man who had been murdered in the early W.W.II was anything but a soldier. Sure he wore green and black and a belt, but except the hat on his head and the personality of a soldier, he was just a child inside, even though he was really twenty two on the outside.

He had light brown hair and gentle light brown eyes. He was about five' nine and always gentle with people. People had wondered why he had even joined the army and they soon found out why.

This man had a split personality disorder. One minute he could be cheerful and the next he could be trying to stick a knife into your throat.

His cheerful side is called Peter Evans.

His blood thirsty murdering side is called Renegade.

You can tell when he has changed because his hair becomes Dark brown and his eyes become fierce, murderous, dark brown eyes. He saw Adara like a little sister, but he also saw her as a project. See how long it would be till her revenge.

"Yes I'm fine just going over my Plans to rule the world." She said casually. Peter nodded.

"Well should we start at the ghost zone?" he asked.

"Yes let's go." She said smiling wickidly.

The two ghost went through the floor into the basement they then flew into the Fenton Ghost Portal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inumaru: I'm done with this chapter! I'm sooooo sorry for making you wait this long. I meant to do it before christmas break but I got so busy! I swear I'll try and update quicker. On and here is cookies and Ice cream for whoever guessed on who it might be. Oh and please don't kill me for not updating, I also had writer's block major…and midterms…and school…and weekend morings are basicly the only time I have the computer and the weekends I like to chill and read fanfics. (sighs) I will try to update soon. I can't prosie anything though. R&R You know you wanna! Pleaseee!


	6. A moment's piece

Inumaru: Yay. I got Reviews! Yippee! Thank you all. I don't think I'm gonna tell anyone who Adara's sister is until the moment Danny realizes who it is. I thank you guys again for your support, it helps me tons!

**READ THIS PLEASE:** Anyway, this story will get sort of angsty as it continues and there will be a bit-sort of a lot- cursing. Mostly from Adara (No offence R-K-M) and a bit from Vlad and others like Renegade, (Peter Evans)

Also speaking of Renegade, some of his moments will be stupid, funny, scary, gory, and mostly a little disturbing. I'm telling you all this so if you guys wanna stop reading because you don't like this kind of crap, go ahead. But it's not gonna be Resident Evil kind of gore. It's simply gonna have some blood in it. I make sure I don't have to change it up to M. Thank you.

Oh and F.Y.I, I'm sorta fooling with the font size on Microsoft word so if it's bigger than the last chapter sorry suck it up.

Let's start! (Oh I spelled peace wrong intentionally)

**Chapter 5: Hanging by a moment's piece.**

Danny sighed for the fifty-fifth time. He was released from the hospital just a two days ago but wasn't allowed to leave the hotel room without Jazz or one of his parents asking him where he was going or following him like a shadow. Danny tried to avoid them as much as possible, which was next to impossible since they were in a room with only two bedrooms and Jazz was always watching him.

Danny lay on his bed thinking of what to do and he looked over to his sister's bed. She was reading a huge book which she said was 'light-reading'. Danny sighed again and sat up.

"Can we go out by the pool?" he asked

"Nope. We could fall in and die and mom and dad would never know." She said without looking up.

"Then can we go to the arcade?" he asked again.

"Nope. We could get kidnapped." She said again without looking up.

Danny gave Jazz a pointed look which she didn't see or just ignored.

"Come on Jazz. I'm bored out of my mind. Can we PLEASE go do something that doesn't involve staying in this room?" Danny begged.

Jazz finally looked up and sighed.

"No Danny you remember what mom and dad said," she started. Danny groaned but chorused in perfect tune.

"'No leaving the Room for whatever reasons and no answering the door unless it's room service, maids, or us. But you only let them in when after you use the Fenton detector on them.' " Jazz glared at him but continued to speak to him.

"Danny we are just worried about you. I mean what if some ghosts come and try to kidnap you or-or hurt you, something like that?" Jazz said almost in hysterics. Danny sighed slightly, and concern washed over his eyes lightly. He got off his bed and sat next to Jazz. He put his hand on her back.

Danny had been seeing this from a lot of his family lately, even Vlad. They would get freaked and start to do weird things. For Jazz she would go into hysterics and stick her neck into a book and read it. For his mom she would pace around checking the windows and baking cookies. For his dad he would eat the cookies like a man who hasn't eaten in years…but that was normal.

Danny went over and over what it felt like that night, but leaving the part of him a ghost and Adara saying he had true power. His parents worried about him constantly.

"It's okay Jazz, I'm fine. Everything will be okay. Don't worry." He said. "And any way, I can always fight the ghost off." Jazz sighed then smiled.

"I know baby bro, it's just, I mean here you are! A fourteen year old boy with a huge weight on your shoulders, and mom and dad, me and even Vlad are all worried about you. We think about you constantly. Vlad and I had a conversation about you yesterday concerning your welfare. Everyone was worried. And there seems to be nothing we can do to help." With that Jazz gave a sob and put her face into her hands.

Danny felt his throat harden and he felt guiltiness run over him. He took his sister into a hug, who hugged back, and talked to her softly.

"Listen Jazz, You know I love you, and I wouldn't give you up for a second, but you also know I'm half ghost, and I opened the gate to the Ghost Zone. So it's also my responsibility to put them back. And anyway if I just stay here and not do anything to help people then I'll feel even guiltier. I hate making you guys worry, it eats me up inside, but it helps to know that I help people. You can help me by helping research. And don't worry, I can take care of myself." Said Danny.

Jazz pulled away. She knew what her brother spoke was a lot of the truth and his beliefs. She smiled and messed with her little brother's hair, knowing he would be annoyed.

"Hey!" he yelled playfully. He then looked at the kitchen and smiled impishly. He ran to it and opened the freezer and took out two ice cubes. He shut the door and went invisible. Jazz looked around, wondering where Danny went, when she felt something ice cold, go down her back. She screamed.

"DANNY! I'm gonna get you!" she yelled. Danny came visible and was across the room, holding his hand over mouth, hoping to keep his laughter in.

Jazz growled playfully and grabbed a pillow and lunged towards Danny. Danny, not expecting this was hit on the head.

"Hey!" he yelled. He lunged out of the way of another swing.

'Dang.' Thought Danny. 'She has some arm, must be from the Jack 'O Nine Tails.'

Danny hastily grabbed a pillow and whapped her on the head. The sibling war continued until Maddie and Jack came in the room, saying they returned.

Jack and Maddie yelled their names.

But Danny and Jazz didn't hear.

They were having too much fun.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"So when should I begin?" The figure with Dark hair and murderous eyes.

Renegade was floating next to Adara, rereading the steps of his plan in his head, above an old house. It was an old house that looked creepy or haunted, it was just a house some people left and moved on. The thing was it was in abandoned neighborhood. Nobody lives in the couple houses that reside in the cul-de-sac. Nobody had for years.

It was perfect.

A Perfect place to commit crimes.

Maybe even murder.

"You'll start tomorrow. That's when Danny goes back to school." Adara said. Renegade nodded and his eyes flashed fiercely.

Like his commanding officer said:

"When you're in Hell, no one hears your screams and pleas."

And boy, was it gonna be Hell.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny smiled joyfully as he pulled a feather out of his hair and blew it into the air. He looked at Jazz, who was panting on her bed. It had been ten minutes since their parents had entered the room and yelled each of their names. They gave up on trying getting their attention and watched with amusement as the two were going at it.

They left and let them continue. They soon grew tired and laided down.

"Danny." Said Jazz.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you need to research?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked dazed and confused.

Jazz groaned.

"Earlier when you said I could help you by researching things." Explained Jazz who got onto her side and propped her self with her left arm.

Danny yawned. "Oh yeah. I mean you can help me as I try to find out more about Adara." He said as his eyes closing more and more.

"How are we gonna find info on her? She might be more than an hundred years old!" said Jazz in a hushed whisper. Danny shook his head. "No. She hasn't been dead for that long."

Jazz's eyebrows shot up.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"I think she's at least been dead for a year or two. One: She looks as if she stepped right out of Hot Topic a day ago, Two: her style and the way se talks is modern. If she was from an hundred years ago she would walking around with some weird lingo and outfit." Said Danny logically. His voice was softer and lower, Jazz had to strain, but heard it.

Jazz's eyebrows shot up so much it looked as if they went up any more they would go to the moon. Jazz was impressed. Just because her brother's grades were in the pits didn't mean he was stupid. He was actually really smart.

Danny started to drift asleep. He closed his eyes, and what felt like the first time in years, slept through the entire night without anything to wake him up. Not even nightmares could reach him now.

Poor Danny. He never realized.

He never realized that life it self can be a nightmare.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Danny looked at Jazz not sure at what to say.

"Don't worry Danny. Just say simple answers or no answers at all." Jazz said.

Danny still wasn't sure.

Danny was standing in front of Casper High, scared of what everyone would be saying, doing, and what they would do when they found out his house had burned down.

Jazz would never say it, but she was nervous too. She was wondering what the teachers and fellow peers would do. They took an deep breath, looked at each other, then walked into school. They gaped. There was no one in the halls. It was (excuse the pun) a ghost town. The siblings walked down the halls and their foot steps the only sound.

"Where is everyone?" asked Jazz.

"I dunno. You don't think we came to school on an Saturday do you?" said Danny.

"No, I watched the news this morning. It said it's Monday." Jazz said.

"So where is everyone?" Danny asked.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the auditorium. Jazz and Danny only shared a moment's glance till they took off running for it. The burst through the doors and gasped. There in every single chair in the auditorium was the students and teachers, tied up and unconiuos. Suddenly the stage lights came on and shined on an figure on stage.

The figure had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore and army outfit that made him look right out of World War two. The man also happened to be floating an few inches off the ground…

The man saw them and smiled.

"Hello and welcome back Danny…" He boomed cheerfully.

Danny and Jazz looked at each other before turning back to the army guy. Danny and Jazz gasped.

The man changed. His hair changed darker, his eyes now dark brown with a lust for blood glowing in them, his facial features more sinister.

"To your worst nightmare!" He laughed darkly.

Danny gulped. He had a _REALLY_ bad feeling about him.

Too bad things were gonna get an whole lot worst.

Inumaru12: YAY! Another chapter! I feel the love! Thanks everyone for the reviews! The next chapter is gonna have an fight scene! I can imagne you guys are all like 'YES! Finally!' I can't imagine it will be the greatest but it won't suck greatly…I'll try. Oh and I think Danny will figure out who Adara's sister is. Well ya guys rock! See ya later! Please Review! It will make me update faster please!


	7. Battle, GO!

Inumaru12: Yay-ness, my birthday was on the March 23rd! I'm now a year older! My parents Pre-ordered Kingdom Hearts 2 for my b-day and will pay it all off! WOOT! This rocks! Anyway Thanks for your reviews! I love you guys, you keep me going!

**Learning to Love and Ending the Hatred**

**Chapter six: Battle, GO!**

In his entire fourteen years of living on this planet Earth, Danny had learned something.

Never poor Ice cold water on your sleeping sister on Christmas morning.

Never piss off your Oober (1) rich gothic best friend.

Never put pink hair dye in your other best friends shampoo bottle.

Never eat an entire tray of cookies loaded with sugar treats and frosting on it.

But today Danny was afraid he learned something new.

Don't ever turn your back on evil, personality disorder, murderous ghost.

Danny threw his arms into the air and brought them down, making a white ring come around his waist. He changed into his alter ego and flew up to the ghost with a few feet to spare.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" demanded Danny.

The figure tsked-tsked and shook his finger at Danny.

"That's no way to talk to your commanding officer Halfa." He said then sighed.

"But I guess I can tell you anyway. I am Peter Evans, but in this form I'm called Renegade.

"Do you know why Danny? Do you know why I change the way I look, act, and feel at times? It's called a Personality disorder. When I was alive, my physiologist said it was because I have too much stress. Bullshit, I shot him in the head without any thoughts of regrets. My friends said maybe I was crazy; they were kidding and probably right. Still, I sliced their throats. And guess what?" Renegade looked at Danny with a crazed look in his eyes.

"My girl…My girl, Mary. She told me I wasn't well-No, she told me I was insane! She said she was leaving, and never coming back. I killed her too. Drowned her in the bathtub. Buried her in the back of my house. My baby said she loved me but she lied. I saw the hate in her eyes when she called me insane." He sighed sadly and he looked as if he was to cry.

Danny, unsure of what to do, just listened to the murderer's tale.

"But no that's not when I went insane, from all the murders I committed, it was the one I didn't commit that sent me over the edge." Renegade continued.

"When I was four I watched my mother and father fight all the time. I loved my mother with all my heart but hated my father with all my guts. I thought and hoped that maybe my real father would come and walk into our house one day and send the other guy away for good. Some one did leave forever, just not my suppose 'Father', instead my beloved mother left me with only an hateful glare saying that I wasn't worth the trouble and that I would turn out to be like my father. I didn't realize that was the only a large thread that would start to split me in half.

"I was abused both verbally and physically till I was eight-teen. I then signed up for the army and when war came a new side of me came too. I killed who I wanted, tearing them apart, scream for mercy. I didn't see any soldiers though. I saw my mother and father there, begging for mercy and forgiveness as I had done many times before."

He lifted his head and looked at Danny with a creepy smile on his face, causing Danny to shiver slightly.

"And you know what? I liked it." He grinned and Danny blinked. Suddenly Renegade was gone.

Danny looked around furiously.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed his waist.

"Who are you looking for?" Purred a voice, teasing him.

"_Moi?"_

Danny growled and tried to kick out of the person holding him. This proved successful and Danny quickly floated around and glared at Renegade. Danny quickly did an Ecto-blast at him and it missed.

Danny quickly flew towards him and threw a punch at him which was easily dodged. Renegade kneed him in the gut and kicked him to the ground by Jazz.

Jazz ran up to him and helped him up.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Yeah, two things. One you can untied everyone and get them out of here and two, can you let go of my arm? You're cutting off the circulation." Said Danny.

Jazz let go of Danny's arm and smiled weakly, she then went to work.

Danny turned his attention to the ghost who was floating above him with a smirk on his face.

He jumped into the air and glared at him. Renegade merely smiled at this and then rushed forward, attempting to punch Danny in the nose. Danny moved out of the way and did a powerful roundhouse kick, sending him hurtling towards the wall.

Renegade stopped him self before he hit the wall and grinned at Danny.

"Not bad kid, but more like this." He then teleported behind Danny and put his arms under Danny's armpits and put his hands on Danny's shoulders.

Danny tried to swing at him but couldn't since he had his arms pinned. Slowly but surely Renegade started to spin in a circle, he began to spin faster and faster. Danny knew if he didn't get out of it now he would be in serious trouble. He suddenly got an idea.

He bent his knees and put the bottom of his boots onto his captive's torso and pushed off hoping this attempt to flip over him and get out of his grasp. It worked.

He did a double back flip and pounded hard down on Renegade's head, which was still spinning, into the stage.

He quickly looked at the seat's to see how Jazz was doing and saw that half of the auditorium was empty, some people, like teachers and some older student's were uniting some of the other students and leading them out. He squinted as he saw a flash of gold. He saw a girl wearing all black hit the ground as a crowd pushed her and the flash of gold hit the ground, the girl got back up and continued to run.

Suddenly a blast hit Danny and sent him sky rocketing into the ceiling.

"I guess that's what I get for not paying attention." Muttered Danny as he shook ceiling tiles out of his hair.

"Aw come on Halfa, is that all you got?" mocked Renegade.

Danny scowled and dived down towards him. He past him and suddenly made a sharp turn and slammed his fist into his gut making Renegade retch. He did a powerful karate kick then unleashed a powerful swift fury of kicks, hitting Renegade super hard and set him sailing into the wall.

A second later he comes out whipping ectoplasm off of his mouth.

"Ha, that was just a sucker punch. Show me what you really got, punk." Renegade taunted.

Danny panted and growled. He was starting to tire. If this kept going on, he would be wasted!

He flew forward and threw another punch but it was caught this time, Renegade then kneed him so hard into the stomach, making him choke. He was thrown to the ground and hit his back and bounced off and then landed on his stomach.

Danny groaned and threw up a little of his blood, mixed with ectoplasm. He whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, making his glove smudged with red and green.

His right first went towards him and Renegade's left hand caught it, Danny tried to throw his left fist but Renegade's right hand caught it.

Renegade started to push Danny away and Danny started to push back.

"Why are you here? Usually ghosts shout out their motives and banter, what are you trying accomplish?" Stained Danny.

Renegade chuckled and moved his face close into Danny's

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret. Would it?" He whispered teasing.

Danny growled and his foot slipped a little on the ground.

"You know what I'm gonna do once I'm finished with you, and your mangled body is on the ground? Well I'm gonna take that red head sisters of yours and…." Renegade whispered his dirty thoughts into Danny's ear.

Danny's eyes winded with shock, horror, and anger. His eyes then narrowed and glowed the brightest green anyone had ever seen, and he spoke only three words with enough venom in them to kill the entire continent of Australia. (2)

"_DON'T **YOU DARE.**_"

The light outline of Danny suddenly burst into a bigger, brighter light that enveloped him slightly and made him fifty times stronger. Danny smirked; it looks as if the tables had turned. Danny kneed him into the stomach then grabbed him and threw him into the air. He jumped into the air following him, only seen as an blur, then punched many times fiercely in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back of the neck then kicked in the middle of his back.

He went flying towards the ground, which he hit making a long trail. Renegade got up and growled.

"So that's the way you wanna play, so be it!" He growled as he pushed off the ground, flying quickly into the air. He threw really fast punches at Danny but Danny dodged every one of them and threw his own back.

Danny put his hand out in front of him and his hand glowed a bright green. Balls of ectoplasm came out and rapidly attacked Renegade.

"Ecto-Rapid Fire!" yelled Danny.

"Ahh!" screamed Renegade.

He hit the ground again and he slowly got up holding his right arm. He then fell to his knees again and groaned in pain.

Danny floated to the ground and landed gently on the stage.

He smirked.

"Give up?" he asked pulling out the Fenton thermos.

Renegade glared at him then smirked.

"I'll just retreat for today. But until we meet again," Renegade's body started to turn into smoke. The smoke lifted into the air and renegade's face came through the smoke, smirking at him.

"You watch who you trust, Halfa."

The smoke figure of Renegade flew up and out through a crack in a small window.

Danny watched him leave knowing he would see him again someday. The silver haired hero looked over the auditorium. Most of the people were gone, except for some stragglers and some people that were still helping other people. He saw Jazz's head and flew over to his sister. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw him.

"Oh you're alright. I was worried for a bit." She said.

"I'm fine. Is everyone alright?" He asked concerned.

Jazz nodded.

"Yeah everyone's fine, just a little shook up." She said.

Just then Mr. Lancer ran over, calling Jazz.

"Miss. Fenton, there you are! Where's your brother?" He asked.

Jazz started to sputter to find an excuse, Danny came to her rescue.

"I saw him a while ago, I told him to get out of the school for a while and I told Jazz to start untying people." Said Danny.

Mr. Lancer jumped about a foot in the air when he saw Danny floating there.

"O-oh, okay. We need to get everyone out of here. We got most of everyone. We're not sure if there is anyone else though…"said Lancer.

Danny nodded.

"Right. Just get everyone in here out and I'll fly around the school and see if there's anyone else."

They both nodded and got back to work.

Danny flew around looking for anyone but the only people were the people in the auditorium. After doing another round check, just to be sure, he went back to the auditorium. He saw everyone was gone; he gave a sigh of relief. He started to fly towards the doors when a flash of gold stopped him. He decided to see what it was and flew down. He noticed it was a heart locket and picked it up gently.

He flipped it over in his hands and gasped gently when he saw a name engraved in the golden heart.

_Lilith RoszHeart_

He noticed a latched on it and opened the locket. He looked at the picture that was in it for a while till something clicked in his head. He gasped loud this time and his eyes winded. It made sense now!

He now understood why Lilith was so depressed, why she thought no one could help her, why she was in serious danger.

Lilith has a sister, no, had a sister.

And that sister was out for revenge.

Her sister's name was Adara RoszHeart.

DPDP **At Adara's secret hideout** DPDP

Adara was sitting on her stomach on her new bed and swinging her legs back and forth in the air as she waited for Renegade to return, knowing he wouldn't win against Danny.

Life was Like Chess. You had to take life carefully and plan your attacks.

Knowing this, Adara was the queen and Danny was the king. He made some amateur moves while she planned all her attacks carefully and predicted his future attacks.

She needs to take care of all the other players before she used him. Before she forced his ultimate power for her own use.

He had no clue. He was blissfully unaware of all the power he held deep inside him. The things he could do. He was the key to her life. She could be alive again with his power. She would soon have her revenge against thoughts who betrayed her. She thought of her sister, and her anger flared.

She would so relish the revenge she would take on her sister for taking her life away from her, for stealing everything that mattered to her. She looked down at the chessboard in front of her and smirked.

She picked up one of the chess pieces she saw as her sister and crushed it in her hands and tuned it into dust.

Checkmate.

&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$

(1)- Oober means super.

(2)- I have nothing against Australia! Please don't hate me! XD

Inumaru12: Yes, I did it! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Here are the reasons I haven't been updating in a while. You don't have to believe them or like them, there just there.

(1)- School

(2)- I just got Kingdom Hearts 2 so I was playing the PS2 all the time.

(3)- I've had writer's block  
(4) - My brother had the computer a lot.

Inumaru12: That's basically it… I'm really sorry for taking so long! You don't have to worry about the second one as much, I beat it! WOOT! I Loved that game, Riku and Sora are so hot, especially Riku. (Blushes)

**My Crazy Rambling:** Hey do you guys think I should make the rating go up? Like up to M or whatever? Tell me what you guys think. R&R PLEASE! Thanks everyone who reviewed before! See ya next time!


End file.
